Exemplary embodiments relate to a lamp device fixing an arc tube on a reflection mirror and to a projector.
In the related art a lamp device has an arc tube having a light emitter and a pair of encapsulations supporting the light emitter adhesively fixed at one encapsulation inserted in a cylinder, the cylinder being provided centrally of a reflection mirror having a curved reflection surface (e.g. JP-A-8-31382). In such a lamp device, the light from the light emitter is reflected by the reflection surface and caused to travel forward of the reflection surface, thus being served for utilization. However, there is a problem that the light leaks oppositely to a reflecting direction at the rear end of the encapsulation fixed in the cylinder of the reflection mirror, thus deteriorating the members arranged in the rear of the lamp device. In this respect, there are countermeasures, including to cover with a mouthpiece as in JP-A-8-31382, to provide a light-shielding plate in the corresponding position on the housing side accommodating the lamp device and so on.